Third Age: Episode 5
"The Coming" (Defense of Tendokyo, Part 1) is the 5th episode of the Third Age fanfic. After a few days of staying hidden, the group in the ship was finally introduced. They are called as the Right Wing, a terrorist group that is insisting human rule (the average-sized humans) over every land in the world. They operate several huge airships that are a key factor in colonizing several islands. "A few hours from now, we will be marking history since we will be occupying a sky island!", said the leader. Their leader is a middle-aged guy of average height. The giant propellers of the ships began spinning and they started to go for Tendokyo. Meanwhile in the island, the Tactics Division of the army lost track from one of their Surveillance Den Den Mushi. They had given this information to the headquarters and the headquarters responded with evacuating all of the people to Palatine Hill in around three hours. After the time ended, the Enriquez family are the only ones left in their house while several more are left in the market. A few more moments later, the Right Wing did come. Panic was seen in the faces of the people. The leader was the first person to come down. "Take me to your king unless your kingdom will be doomed!", said the leader. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Roland Darte, the leader of the Right Wing. All I want is the crown from the strongest kingdom in the East Blue." The king sent a self-propelled Visual Den Den Mushi and a Surveillance Den Den Mushi to the City Square, where the Right Wing and the soldiers of Tendokyo will fight. "So you want me to step down? Let my general speak to you. He's in the battlefield right now," replied Tatewaki Heisei III, the incumbent King of Tendokyo. Shiraz steps out to meet the Right Wing, "I won't let you take the throne and destroy our beautiful country!" The leader said, "Arara! Here's the former guy from the Yonko. How long has it been since we last fought, Arleigh D. Shiraz?" Shiraz said, "I won't let you know. Guess what my age is, you'll surely be surprised if you guessed younger. Oh, where are we?" Shiraz drew his sword as well as the leader. "It'll take a slaughter before you can take over our precious kingdom. So, come on guys. Let's do it!" Shiraz and the leader fought. Both of them have the ability of Haki. "Gorudo Koka!" By saying this command, Shiraz turned his sword into gold. "You really know what that thing is, huh?", said the leader. His Busoshoku Haki turned his arm into black, like most of the canon uses of the type. They charged against one another, and that became the starting point of the war. Soldier and the members of the Right Wing fought. Dead bodies start to lie on the streets in the town near Palatine Hill. Juanito and his brother are hiding in an alley near the marketplace, where their mother is hiding. TO BE CONTINUED. << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Arc Navigation Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes